The present disclosure relates to an improved system for mounting an optical device to headgear such as a field helmet, and specifically, a mount and a bridge attachment for same providing multiple options for a monocular or binocular optical device and multiple flip options for moving an attached optical device between a viewing position when the device is in use and a flipped or stowed position out of the user's line of sight when the optical device is not in use. The optical device may be, without limitation, a monocular, binoculars, a night vision device enabling viewing under nighttime or other low light conditions, such as night vision goggles (NVG) (monocular or binocular) or enhanced night vision goggles (ENVG) (monocular or binocular), thermal imaging and short wave infra-red (SWIR) devices, and so forth.